


Mama Knows

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rindy reflects on her mother’s relationship with Therese.





	Mama Knows

Mama says her name is Therese. She works in a department store. It’s the same one where Santa made her train set, but she only puts in orders. 

Mama says they’re friends, but not like her friendship with Aunt Abby. 

Abby pets her hair and separates them into sloppy braids. She never talks about Therese. She talks about her new friend: a redhead. 

Rindy asks, “Is she an angel from space like Therese?”

The only answer she receives is a laugh. She never gets to meet the redhead like mama and Therese do. 

She still prefers her father to Therese. 

Mama knows.


End file.
